Hero
by Keleficent
Summary: When Ford takes Dipper into his underground bunker, his nephew is taken hostage by the shapeshifter.
Dipper could barely contain his excitement to be an adventure with his hero: the author of the journals. Ford wanted to return to his underground bunker but feared the Shape Shifter that lurked inside. Dipper told him not only did he find his bunker a few weeks before but recaptured the Shape Shifter.

Satisfied that the bunker was no longer compromised, he invited Dipper to come along and pick up some equipment. Dipper had accepted without hesitation.

"I didn't think I'd be coming down here again." Dipper had to admit he felt uneasy as they descended into the secret passage.

"You can wait here if you're scared," said Ford.

"Me scared? No way-" Dipper stopped as they entered the all-too-familiar room of symbols. "Be careful, this room is booby-trapped."

"I know that, Dipper. I designed it."

"Oh, right." Dipper felt like an idiot.

"Just avoid stepping on this one here." Ford pointed to the symbol in the dead center of the room.

Dipper skirted around it and followed Ford out of the room. He didn't know why he was so on edge. He was with the author. He had no reason to be nervous.

"Oh my gosh!" Ford shouted suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Dipper's eyes darted around the room looking for the threat.

"My old Swiss army knife. I got it when I first arrived to Gravity Falls." Ford picked up said knife from the table.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Dipper said as he examined the knife.

"Here, why don't you keep it?"

"Really? You're giving it to me?"

"Sure. Besides, I've accumulated inter-dimensional, advanced weaponry the past thirty years. This is a little low-tech for me."

"Wow, thanks." Dipper couldn't help but fanboy over getting a present from the author of the journals and gave him a big hug. Dipper quickly pulled away as his face turned red. "Uh, sorry."

"No, it's alright." Ford was taken aback but smiled. He hasn't gotten many hugs the past few decades. Dipper gave his own sheepish smile back as Ford ruffled his hair.

"Uh, we should get going," said Dipper. They made their way to the containment chamber where the Shape Shifter was imprisoned.

"You're certain the Shape Shifter has been neutralized?" Ford asked as they decontaminated.

"Positive." Once they were dried off, the door opened. "See? We put that Shape Shifter on ice-" Dipper pointed to where the Shape Shifter was supposed to be frozen, but there was nothing but a hole and broken glass scattered all over the floor. "I don't understand. He should be right here."

"If he got out once, he can get out again." Ford pulled out his gun. "Get behind me."

They carefully backed up towards the exit. They hoped the Shape Shifter was far away in the tunnels so they could sneak out with him none the wiser.

Neither of them noticed an arm slithering down like a spider web over Dipper's head. Before Dipper could react, the tentacle coiled itself around him pulled him towards the ceiling.

"Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Ford, help me!"

Ford grabbed Dipper's legs trying to pull him back, but he lost the tug of war as Dipper was yanked into the darkness out of his sight.

"Dipper? Dipper, where are you?" Ford looked around for his nephew. There were so many dark areas they could be hiding.

"Looking for us?" That menacing voice was definitely not Dipper.

Ford turned to the direction of the person, or rather thing, that spoke and saw two Dippers. Ford knew who was who because one of the Dippers was holding the other hostage.

Dipper felt a hot breath on his neck. The Shape Shifter was holding him by the hair. He had turned his hand into a knife and pressed it against Dipper's throat. The blade felt so close he was afraid to even breathe. He feared that if he expanded his windpipe, it would be sliced open.

"Let him go." Ford tried to aim his gun, but since the Shape Shifter was now Dipper's size, he was shielded by the real Dipper's body.

"Drop the gun." The Shape Shifter pulled Dipper's head back and dug his knife-hand into his skin drawing specks of blood. "Or the boy dies."

Ford's hands shook making his chances of a successful shot even slimmer. There was no opening he could find without the risk of shooting Dipper. Seeing no other alternative, he tossed the gun away.

"Good, now we can negotiate." The Shape Shifter turned back to his true form. His tentacle arm tied itself around Dipper and lifted him off the ground.

"What do you want?"

"My freedom. You release me, I'll release the boy."

"No, don't do it!" Dipper knew the Shape Shifter would wreak havoc on the town and maybe even beyond that. His friends and family, not to mention countless other innocent people, would be in danger. Even though he feared for his life, he knew he wasn't worth it. "Don't listen to him-"

"Hush, little one. The grown-ups are talking." The Shape Shifter slid his tentacle up to cover Dipper's mouth. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I…" Ford knew how dangerous it would be to unleash this creature upon the world. But how could he sacrifice his own nephew? He was more than family; he was the first real friend he's had in thirty years. He showed genuine interest in his work, something even Stan has never done. He looked at him with admiration and respect when most people admonished him for being a nerd or a freak.

This boy trusted him and now, he was in danger because of Ford.

"If you won't let me out of this wretched place, I may have to break his little neck." The Shape Shifter wrapped his large hand around Dipper's neck as a reminder of how easily he could do the deed. He could feel the boy's racing pulse beneath his fingers.

"But then again, that would be too quick and easy. Where's the fun in that? I've always preferred to take things nice and slow." The Shape Shifter tightened his hold around Dipper's body and proceeded to crush him. Dipper would have screamed if not for his air supply being cut off.

"No, stop!" Ford couldn't bear to watch Dipper die in such an agonizing way. The Shape Shifter loosened its hold around Dipper who coughed and gasped for air. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him."

"Good. After you." The Shape Shifter followed Ford out of the containment unit and into the lab. "Remember, no tricks, or it's the boy's life."

"Yes, I understand." Ford released them out of the main lab and into the…

 _Booby-trapped room._

Ford stared down at the floor. Dipper followed his line of sight and realized that Ford was looking at the symbol that set off the trap.

"What are we waiting for?" The Shape Shifter asked.

Ford and Dipper locked eyes and nodded to each other. Ford stepped on the symbol, causing the walls started to close in.

"What? What's going on?"

Ford took advantage of the distraction to wrestle Dipper out of the Shape Shifter's grasp. He ran with Dipper towards the door.

"What? No!" The Shape Shifter screamed. Just as Ford and Dipper were about to make it out, the Shape Shifter grabbed Ford's foot. As Ford fell over, he pushed Dipper forward.

"Run, boy! Save yourself!" But he disobeyed Ford and grabbed his arm trying to pull him out the door. "Dipper, go! Leave me!"

"No, I won't leave you behind!" Dipper had to think of something fast. The walls were closing in. That's when he remembered the Swiss army knife Ford gave him. He pulled the knife out and stabbed the Shape Shifter's arm forcing him to release Ford. They ran out the door as the walls crushed the Shape Shifter to death.

"Dipper, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ford scanned Dipper's body for injuries. He had some bruises and minor scratches. His lifted the boy's head to examine his neck and found a small cut, but thankfully it wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford."

"For what, son?"

"For getting caught by the Shape Shifter. I put everyone at risk."

"No, Dipper, this is my fault. You're just a child. I need to realize that." Ford regretted his words seeing how much he hurt Dipper's feelings.

"No, no, Dipper, that's not what I meant. You're clearly more than capable of holding your own. After all, you also saved me when I got into trouble. But I still have a responsibility to protect you." Heaven help him, Ford will protect this boy with his last breath.

"When the Shape Shifter had you, I thought…" This time it was Ford's turn to hug a surprised Dipper. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Dipper had worshiped the author of the journals since the summer began. In that moment, Ford was no longer a mythical, larger-than-life figure. Now, he was just an old man who had fears like anyone else. He had never seen fear in Ford until Dipper's life was in danger. He was willing to sacrifice everything just to protect Dipper because he loved him. That made his Grunkle more of a hero to him than the author ever was.


End file.
